


Luka

by Achliegh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Multi, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achliegh/pseuds/Achliegh
Summary: Who is that guy?
Relationships: Leo Knut/ Original Character, Leo Knut/Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay (lumosinlove)
Kudos: 5





	1. Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> Please read at own risk

Coming off the ice with everyone was unusual to say the least, every normal day Leo would stay and practice with Kasey and their goalie coach. The Goalie Coach was sick and so was all their family. So today Leo and Kasey got off early and were able to shower and mess around with the other guys. Leo was so excited to drive home with his boys, he couldn’t stop smiling.

After a cool down, a shower and a few towel snaps to his ass from a rambuncis Kuny and James, they were walking out of the locker room to the players lounge. A “ding” came from Leo's phone and he went to look but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw coach Arthur talking to someone who looked very familiar. They were laughing at something Coach said, his boys looked back to him and Logan raised an eyebrow as Finn followed Leo's gaze.

“Shit” Leo went to move his hands to grab his hair but forgot his phone was in his hand and dropped it. His phone landed loudly on the floor making everyone look at him, but the only person he saw was Luka. Luka was Leo’s Ex-Boyfriend, they started dating when Leo was only 15 and Luka was 19, he used Leo as a toy! He made him do things he didn’t want to and act in a way that was cruel and he hurt him, in more ways than one. And… Leo thought he loved him. Looking back on everything he realized that this wasn’t a healthy relationship but it was his first real relationship. 

“Leo?” Luka was staring at him surprised for a moment then an evil smirk started to slowly spread across his face. He was stupidly gorgeous and that was how he tricked people into relationships. His sharp brown eyes, his light hair practically white from bleach with his dark eyebrows, his giant muscular arms covered in tattoos and one of those just happen to be a Leo constellation. Leo was gonna be sick.

He could feel himself holding his breath practically waiting for something to cause him to crash. He knew his eyes were panicked so he decided to go complete goalie, no emotion, just nothing. He picked up his phone dusting it off and looked at his boys. Logan was concerned and Finn was just outright confused.

“You two know each other?” Finn asked when Leo finally met his eye, he had never mentioned anything about this guy or shown them pictures like he did with all his other friends back home. Yeah there were very few friends back home but maybe he only had a few friends! Finn never thought that Leo would have hid a whole person from them. Finn looked back at this man and saw this smirk, it was almost seductive and he was looking Leo up and down as if he was this guy's next meal. Then it clicked, this had to be an ex or maybe a one night stand, they knew Leo had the most sexual experience so it was plausible. But why Hide him?

Logan stepped towards Leo not having noticed Luka at all and put a hand on his forearm. Leo full on flinched away and so did Logan. Logan had seen Leo have panic attacks and knew when he needed contact and when he needed to be alone based on his mental state. Looking into his boyfriend's eyes, he needed to be alone. He turned and looked at Finn who was analysing the new guy so he grabbed Leo's hand slowly and started leading him out the door and towards the car. This caught Finn's attention and he followed them as they all silently got into the car.

Leo had completely shut down; he couldn’t think, speak, breath, or really do anything without feeling like he was 15 again. He shut everything out and put in his airpods turning his music up as loud as he could so no one could ask him questions. He gripped his sweatpants through his pockets where he stuffed his hands to keep from fidgeting and closed his eyes.

Finn reached for Logan's hand and squeezed it looking back at their boyfriend and then back at him. “I think that guy and Leo have a past.”

“From Leo's reaction I can guess that it wasn’t a good past.”

“Should we try to talk to him about this or should we wait until he talks to us?” Finn started the car and started driving back to the apartment but the only thing on his mind were the millions of questions slamming around. “What did you think about that guy?” he pulled into the parking garage and was looking for a spot.

“I wasn’t really paying attention to him. I was trying to figure out how I should approach Leo in a way that wouldn’t send him spiraling.” he sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose as Finn pulls into a parking spot. Leo was out the door so fast and he took the stairs up to the apartment instead of the elevator. The two left in the vehicle looked at each other for a second then both got out and ran after their boy. When they finally got to the apartment the door was still open and they could hear reaching sounds from the hallway bathroom. 

Panicked Finn closed the door after them and grabbed a water bottle from the kitchen as Logan ran into the bathroom. Logan knelt next to Leo who had his arms crossed over the seat of the toilet with his forehead resting on his forearms. He was shaking in small tremors as everything, all the memories all the hurt came flooding back to him at once. Logan tried to set a comforting hand on his back.

Leo scrambled away wiping his mouth fitting his giant body into the small space between the toilet and the bathtub, curling in on himself raising his hands to block his face. “Don’t touch me! Don’t hurt me!” he started sobbing covering his face with his hands as Logan and Finn watched with their hearts hurting.

Both of them were wondering what happened to Leo to cause this. This level of fear wasn’t caused by a bad break up or a terrible one night stand. This was intense and made both of them sick with sadness. After about an hour Leo finally started calming down and the boys never left his side but also gave him space. 

“Leo, baby it's Finn.” He came further into the bathroom from where he was standing in the doorway. He took the cap off the water bottle and was holding it out to Leo not wanting to trigger Leo again. Leo looked out from behind his hands at him and his heart broke with Leo's wide scared eyes being the brightest blue he’d ever seen, even with a puffy face and red rimmed eyes Leo still tugged at Finn's heart in a good way. It almost made him feel guilty because Leo was struggling right now. “ Can you drink some of this for me please?” He held the water a little closer to him and Leo took it, shakily, he took a chug big enough to empty half the bottle.

Just from that one drink Leo started to feel queasy all over again, still breathing hard but slowly coming back to himself, he needed to hear and feel his boys to ground him. He reached for Finn, dropping the water bottle and having it spill on the ground as he pulled himself out of his small space and into Finn's arms, gripping him like a lifesaver in the middle of the ocean. “Please say something, anything, I don’t care” He looked up to logan from over finns shoulder and reached for him as well.

“Why don’t we go get changed and get into bed mon coeur?” Logan grabbed his hand and was looking right into Leo’s soul, he felt himself nod because he was going to start crying again because of how much love he was slowly remembering he had. They stood him up slowly, he didn’t realize it but they must have flushed the toilet during his panic because he only saw clean now. They took him out of his clothes and laid him in bed in just his underwear, as requested, Skin on skin was needed right now. They crawled into bed, Leo rested his head on Finn's shoulder intertwining their hands as Logan laid his head on his chest. “We love you mon soleil” Logan would whisper to him over and over.

“We love you forever” Finn would run his thumb over Leo's hand and whisper into his hair.

Leo decided that these two lovely boys needed to know what happened and Leo needed to let them know for their own safety. He had been talking to Heather about this stuff for the year he was with the lions but it never felt like enough. He knew the boys had noticed his odd behavior, jumping when the phone rang or a door slammed too hard, anyone raising their voice around him (especially those two), and always apologizing as soon as one of them looked slightly annoyed. 

“His name was Luka, the guy Arthur was talking to. He’s my Ex and…” he trailed off his hand that was tracing patterns on Logans back stilling as he swallowed the lump in his throat. “He has done a lot of bad things to me, I mean we started dating when he was 19, he is four years older than me. So, I felt like I needed to do everything he said I mean I was just a kid! I lost my virginity to him! I would do anything he told me to, whether it was something I was comfortable with or not. He.. he would threaten or hit me if I didn’t do what he said. I learned to do everything he said and momma was so scared for me but I was an idiot and believed I could handle myself. She never saw the bruises but she knew something was happening. I-I couldn’t take it anymore and I ran away from him one night and he said he would always know where I am and whose in my life and I never wanted anyone to feel trapped with me so that was the other reason why I never watched to get attached to anyone at all when I got drafted even tho it was a year after I left him. Seeing him today-” everything came spilling out like he couldn’t stop and he was crying again with sobs wracking his body as his boys clung to him in a desperate plea to prove he was safe.

“Leo, we will always be there for you no matter what. We will protect you.” Logan was talking in a slow soothing voice as he wiped away his tears and kissed his forehead. “Nothing changes the way we love you” Finn was squeezing his hand and had tears pricking his own eyes as everything Leo spilled to them was just setting into his mind. HIS Leo was treated that way by a man the same age as he is. Finn couldn’t imagine treating anyone like that.

“We don’t make you feel trapped, do we? I mean we are the same age as him, but I want you to know that I could never hurt you like that Leo, I can’t even think about something like that happening to you.” A few tears fall as he wraps his free arm around both his boys holding tightly. 

“You could never make me feel that, I feel the safest I have in a long time with you two. You keep me grounded.”


	2. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please help him

The boys had a few quiet days to themselves, Finn and Logan went to practise and Leo had a sick day the day after his panic attack. Luckily it was a thursday when everything went down and they had nothing to do over the weekend. It was nice to relax for a few days giving space when needed and closeness when desired. They got take out all weekend to give Leo some well needed rest. When Leo asked if the other two had seen Luka around after Thursday both of them shook their heads. They didn’t see him or hear anything about him. 

Monday came around and Leo wasn’t completely back to his happy-go-lucky self but at least he was now playfully fighting Logan for the front seat and when he eventually won by putting a hand to Lo’s forehead and pushing him away he climbed into the car and starting blasting his music, smiling wider than the boys saw all weekend. It made them feel like they were in the clouds. The drive to the rink wasn’t anything special, nor was getting changed into their gear. 

Everyone was glad to see Leo back, for all they knew he had food poisoning and was throwing up the last couple of days. Everything was going really really well but then Coach came in with an announcement.

“All right everyone I have an announcement to make, as you all know our security measures have been increased due to the media being more of a menace than ever. So, we have a new head of security! Everyone, I expect you all to treat him fairly, and be friendly.” Arthur (obviously not knowing the details of the relationships past) looked at Leo suddenly. “ Welcome Luka Dessond, he is now head of security so if you ever feel uncomfortable or unsafe tell him.” He moved to the side as Luka walked into the room smiling a sweet smile that Leo knew was fake. He shook hands with Arthur and looked around the room at all the other guys who greeted him with a simple hello and a wave. 

“ I hope to get to know you all well, and some of you I already know and I hope the past won’t be too much of an issue” He wasn’t making it clear who he was talking about but Leo felt like a bucket of cold water was just dumped on him. He felt a hand on his lower back and looked down to see Logan glaring daggers at Luka and resting a protective hand on Leo. Logan had never been good at hiding what he was feeling on his face and Leo could see Sirius looking at Logan and narrowing his eyes as if trying to figure something out.

Luka left so they could go to practice and everyone could see that Leo, Logan, and Finn were off the entire practice. Two of them were surprisingly aggressive and in their own heads barely even listening to anyone and one was just trying to stay away from everyone. 

At the end of regular practice Logan and Finn were getting dressed after showering and Logan felt a tap on his shoulder, he looked over as he picked up his shirt. Sirius nodded over to an empty corner of the locker room and they walked over both leaning on the wall. 

“Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe?” SIrius asked while looking out across the room watching everyone mess around and laughing.

“Ce n’est pas un homme bien, Sirius, ce n’est pas quelque chose dont je parle. Tu veux une réponse dont tu as besoin pour parler à Léo.” Logan pulled on his shirt and looked at his Captain with a look of fire in his eyes. This was serious and it had a young hockey player at the center. Before he could answer Lo a loud bang was heard and some yelling that caught everyone's attention. 

“DON’T TOUCH ME! GET AWAY FROM ME!” Leo threw the door open and stormed in being angrier than anyone has ever seen before. He tore off his skates and pads as he was just with Kasey and The Goalie Coach. His face was red, his eyes were wild and he was being followed by none other than Luka.

“Stop acting like a child and talk to me, we could go back to what we were pecan” Luka smirked and crossed his arms as Leo froze from where he was shoving clothes into his bag and everyone was silent. You could hear a pin drop. Leo slowly turned around and looked as though he was just slapped in the face. 

“Why would I ever want to go back to being your-your TOY! I’m not a child anymore you can’t use me like you did two years ago! You can’t get me drunk and pass me around your friends you can’t “give me a smack” if I say something you don’t like anymore. You may have done that to me when I was 15 or whatever but I’m my own person now.” He walked over to Luka who is an inch shorter than Leo and looks like he was just caught on an episode of To catch a Predator. Leo got right in his face and stared down in his eyes with a fury. “You don’t own me anymore and even though I thought I was in love with you I know real love now… and what happened between us wasn’t that. “ he grabbed his bag and walked past Luka out the door to the players lounge and started walking home. 

“What a brat!” Luka mumbles, not even caring that the whole team heard everything and walks out the door toward his office and slams the door. Everyone then turns to Logan and Finn. Logan looks at Sirius.

“Talk to him, please” he looks at him with pleading eyes because he knows Sirius is one of the only people who has lived through abuse, is it the same, no but it’s still traumatising and he may know how to help.


	3. Bandaids

Leo wasn’t walking home, he was stomping. How dare that jerk call him pecan he hasn’t used that name in years, he asked his boys to never call him that. He wants to scream, he wants to shout. He wants to break down and cry, he wants to break down and laugh. He is feeling everything at once and yet nothing at all. The usual ten minute drive to the apartment has turned into a 15 minute stomp back home. He throws his bag on the ground and goes to the kitchen. He is going to distract himself in the best way he knows how. Baking.

By the time Logan and Finn came home the house was filled with a wonderful smell. They both floated into the kitchen following the smell and stopped dead in their tracks. Leo's hands were covered in bandaids, there was flour everywhere, a first aid kit on the table and dishes all over. His eyes were red from crying and his hands shook as he was cutting butter to fold into some homemade pasty crust. They shared a look and both silently agreed Finn would keep an eye on Leo while Logan went to call Sirius. 

“Hey Nutty, whatcha making?” Finn sat on a stool across the island from Leo as he took his frustration out on the dough he was making. Leo looked up at Finn through his messed up hair that he has been tugging on every once in a while. “It smells great in here”

He just blinks at him and then his eyes widen as he drops his dough. “Fuck, I forgot about about my cookies!” The younger boy turns around and pulls some odd shaped sugar cookies out of the oven, hes shaking bad enough that the baking sheet is moving in the pan as he sets it down on the counter. “I don’t even like sugar cookies- what- why did I made these?” He looks at Finn as if the older boy has the answer to everything and his eyes start to fill with tears. “What am I even doing? Half of this can’t even be ate because theyre have my fucking blood in them and my literally tears. Finn, I don’t want to feel like this anymore.” He wraps his arms around himself as a few silent tear streak down his face.

Finn’s heart just shatters as he watches Leo fall apart right before his eyes. He walks over and cautiously reaches out for the light of his life. A silent invitation for touch. The younger boy practically falls into his arms and presses his nose into Finn's neck. Leo isn’t sobbing, he has done enough of that the past few weeks. A few rogue tears did fall onto his shoulder but he didn’t care. Finn moved Leo to sit down on one of the bar stools as Finn figures out how to turn off the oven.

Leo was resting his head in his hands when he felt a hand on his back, he wasn’t sure how much time had passed. He might have dozed off for a few minutes as the adrenaline from his argument earlier seeped out of his veins. He looked up to look into a pool of emeralds and his heart skipped a beat. Sometimes he forgot how lucky he was to have two beautiful boys who loved him. He felt guilty for how he has been acting the past few weeks but the boys have been so good to him and so good at understanding his boundaries at different times. He learned it and gave his boy a smooch. He smiled when Logan kissed back and pulled away putting their foreheads together

“Mon coeur, Sirius is here I think you two should talk.” He looks into his eyes and pushes his hair off his forehead and kisses the young boy's forehead. He pulled away and went to stand by Finn. “We will be in the other room if you need us okay? Peanut?”

“Yeah, I’ll be okay” he sends a soft smile their way as they both plant a kiss on each of his cheeks and head to the bedroom as Sirius walks in and sits next to Leo on a bar stool and looks into the kitchen.

“You really did a number on this kitchen, eh Nutty” He smiles at the young boy and is struck by just how rough he looks. The wild hair, the dark sleep bruises under his eyes, the bandaged up fingers, pale face. He looked so young and so vulnerable. Sirius understood, and he wanted to help. “Leo, can… can you tell me what's going on? Everyone has been worrying about you ever since Luka showed up.” He noticed the way Leo looked alarmed and tensed when he said Luka. “You know, I haven’t really talked to many people on the team about my past and my family. My parents would physically… abuse me, and they would say horrible things to me. Some of the habits they forced on me I have actually kept over the years, Heather says i should keep them because it will remind me of what I’ve come from.” He looked up to see Leo staring at him and he took his hand in support. “Do you go to Heather?”

“Yeah, I-I do go to her. Not as much as I should but I don’t know how much I can handle.” He looks as though he is thinking of the right words to say. “Sirius, you don’t have to tell me anything, I said basically everything that happened in the locker room… He would treat me like I was a disposable fleshlight” He tightens his grip on sirius’ hand and balls his other fist tight enough to crack his knuckles. “ Sorry, some people don’t like when I do that.” He looks at Sirius and swallows.

“I understand, Leo this isn’t something you should have to deal with. If what I heard in the locker room was true then we need to talk to Arthur and the Lions Organization to get him fired because you, looking and acting like this. It has to be so stressful and if I had to work around my father or god forbid my Maman I couldn’t handle it. You're incredibly strong and I actually admire you for that.``

“Cap I have done nothing but cause issues for the last month!” 

“You have a reason for acting out though Leo, and we can help you. Please, Let the team help you.” His eyes were pleading as Leo looked into them. He nodded and Sirius pulled him into a tight embrace. “Go tell your boys we are going to talk to Arthur.” He smiled as Leo wandered over to the bedroom, he could hear talking and a few smacks off kisses.

Leo emerged from the room with a shy smile on his face and red cheeks. Sirius shook his head but smiled as he patted the Goalies shoulder and walked them out the door to his range rover.


	4. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be two endings, one happy and one not so happy. (I'm not good at happy endings so sorry it sucks )

Leo's leg was bouncing uncontrollably, he and Sirius waited for Coach outside his office, He was grateful for Sirius like he felt indebted to him even though they only talked for maybe a half hour. He runs his hands through his hair for what feels like the millionth time. 

“What if he doesn’t believe me?” He didn’t mean to say it out loud but when his captain turned and gave him a soft look, he realized he did. He looked down at his hands in his lap and picked at a bandaid. It was one of the Hello Kitty ones Logan bought on accident. “I mean I have no proof of any of this happening, What if Coach thinks I just dislike Luka for no reason and am trying to ruin his life or something like that… It wouldn’t be the first time an adult hasn’t believed me. I mean, there's that double standard that “Men don’t get sexually abused and if they do they don’t cry about it” it's why I never even told Finn and Lo until a few weeks ago. I didn’t want them to think less of me.” He smiles a little at the bandaid he was messing with and thinks about how lucky he is that his boys still love him. “I’m so lucky” 

“I get it.” Sirius looked up just in time to see Arthur walking towards them. He smiles a little and stands with Leo next to him. 

They follow Arthur into his office and sit down. 

“So, is this about all the concerned people who have been telling me something is wrong with Leo?” His brushy red eyebrow lifts and he crosses his arms leaning back in his chair. “I was also told by a little Russian bird that there was an argument in the locker room between you and Luka. Leo whatever is going on it has a lot of people worried.” He leaned forward and set his hands on the arms of his big office chair. “Leo, you know I treat everyone of my players like my sons.”

Leo takes a shaky breath and clutches his hands together tightly in his lap. Gulping down the fearful frog in his throat he meets Coaches eyes. “ What I'm going to tell you is something I’ve only told to a few people. I don’t have any proof anymore, but I need you to believe me Coach.” He feels Sirius put a hand on his arm as a comforting I’m here motion. He told Arthur and Sirius everything, not leaving out any detail that he was comfortable enough to share. It was everything from the good, loving parts of the relationship that made him sick to his stomach now. To the horribly, hellish parts of the relationship that made him choke on his own tears. Leo didn’t think much of it back then (he was a little preoccupied trying not to break) but he remembered that most of Luka and his friend would film things with Leo because they thought it was funny to see him suffer or to save for later to use as blackmail on anyone in the videos. 

“Wait, you said he filmed these things?” Arthur, who had turned white as a ghost and had a furious glint in his eye, started drumming his fingers. “Do you think he would have kept these videos throughout the two years you’ve been apart.?

“I know for a fact he's kept them” They both look at him with wide eyes and a silent invitation to explain. “He would ask me if I wanted to see them… or remake them” Talking about all this as making him feel like he was gonna puke. He had a foul taste in my mouth. Arthur put his head in his hands, he's devastated that he let such a fucking asshole interact with his team. That he let his youngest player suffer like that. 

Sirius had stood abruptly from his chair and was pacing behind Leo’s chair with his hand interlocked on the back of his neck. He exhales deeply, seething with anger. How could he let this go on so long, he had picked up on Leos habits because Remus had pointed out how similar the two of them were at times. He feels like he failed as a Captain for not doing something sooner. 

“Is there anything we can do, Coach? I mean, can we at least fire him?” He stopped pacing and ran a hand over his face, taking a deep breath as he looked at the young kid next to him. How was he so good at hiding his pain? People would say that Sirius was good at that too but everyone on the team has seen him crack and spiral. Leo was always this calm, collected, cool support. He acted so mature for being so young and it was all clicking in his head. Everything about this 19 year old goalie was formed from the love and support of his family, but also the hate and abuse from a lover. He has experienced more than most people on the same team as him that are older than him.

“We can fire him, and if we do call the police, they can seize his electronics. If he really does still have those videos they could lock him up for CP because you were underage at the time. Nothing is guaranteed though.” He's deep in though, sometime during the processing of everything Leo had told them he had grabbed his laptop and was furiously typing an email to the Lead of the Organization. He hit send and looked up to the two hockey players. “I’m going to talk to Mr. Godic and Luka together. I already had a meeting with Mr. Godric today about next year's fundraisers but this is a more important topic.” he stands up and looks at Leo “Thank you for telling me Nut. That was very brave of you” He smiles weakly and Ruffles Leo’s hair. “If you ever need anything just let me know, okay?” He nods towards Sirius and walks out the door to his meeting.

“We should get you home, your boys are waiting.” He smiles softly as Leo stands and is taken by surprise when Leo pulls him into a tight hug mumbling “thank you” into his shoulder.

Leo was so happy, he felt lighter than he has in the last two years. He gets squeezed by the man he wrapped himself around and laughs wetly. When they pull away they both wipe their eyes and smile at each other. This was a new chapter to both their lives.

Sirius dropped Leo off at home after a stop at a drive through for an ice cream cone (that he may or may not have dropped on Sirius’ floor and got an annoyed glare) he walked in the front door and was talked into a pile of limbs and smothering kisses. He laughed freely and kissed both his boys sweetly and conveyed so much love. 

As the Cubs made dinner together and sang to a random playlist. Logan burned half the food and Finn dropped a third of it. Good thing Leo tripled the recipe so they had enough to eat for the night. Putting on a mind numbing cooking show they just waxed poetically about how much they love each other. Around 7:30 pm Leo's phone started vibrating and a picture of Arthur sleeping on the bus with Talker doing a thumbs up flashes on his screen.

“What happened?” He is very anxious about everything that could go wrong, all of that melted away when Arthur shared the news.

“He's been taken down to the station and his phone has been seized. He was angry when confronted and actually tried to take a swing at me before security was called. If this ends up going to court would you be able to, you know, stand trial. I mean telling your coach is one thing but a room of strangers is different. Especially because the media will be all over this case.” Leo had to think about this, if he didn’t go and testify this case would only air on the local news. Then again, he could change people's lives. He could be a role model for people who are too afraid to tell about their experiences. Thats worth more than anything. He may be shamed online but it doesn’t matter. He Needed to do this. “Yeah, this is something I need to do.”


	5. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Alternate ending

Leo and Sirius had left to talk to Coach about three hours ago, long enough that Logan was getting anxious. He and Finn were sitting on the couch trying to distract themselves by watching shitty shows on TLC. My 600lbs life was on but neither of them knew whose story it was because they weren’t paying attention. 

“Should we text them and ask how it's going? I mean it’s been a long time..” Finn looked up from his phone while chewing his lip. His finger is hovering over his phone's keypad, he had created a group chat with him, Sirius, Logan and Leo. He hadn’t texted anything but was worried about Leo, he can’t get the idea of Leo stuffing himself between the toilet and bathtub while hyperventilating. He didn’t want Leo to go through that again especially not in front of people who he was close with but not as close as he and Logan are. 

“I don’t see why not… I am getting nervous also.” Finn sighs and nods, kissing the Canadian’s hand that was intertwined with his as a way to anchor themselves. 

Cap, Lo, Peanut and You

Fish: Hey hows it going???  
7:00pm

Cap:???  
Cap:Ask Nutty  
7:01pm

Lo: Isn’t he with you?!  
7:01pm

Cap: I dropped him off in the parking garage like an hour ago…  
7:09pm

Fish: WHAT?!  
7:10pm

Finn was officially freaking out he was calling Sirius while Logan was calling Leo. Leo’s phone was going straight to voicemail. Logan called 15 times and was crying by the 5th. Finn got a hold of Sirius after the second try.

“Why didn’t you answer the first time!?” He was so scared that he was getting angry at Sirius who was only trying to help. “You dropped him off an hour ago? Why didn’t you walk him up to the apartment? You know the situation he's in! WHAT THE FUCK!” He was crying and hung up on Sirius and throwing his phone down on the floor and covering his face with his hands. Logan was still trying to call Leo, desperately clutching his phone. 

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. The boys fell over each other as they ran to the door. To their disappointment, It was Remus and Sirius. They let them in, sitting at the island in the kitchen Remus spoke first.

“Okay, so we know Sirius was the last person to see Leo. Do we know that Leo hasn’t just taken some time for himself? He has been pretty distant lately and Sirius said he was pretty secluded when he dropped him off. He asked Sirius not to worry about walking him up.” He furrowed his brow thinking about how odd that sounded now that he was repeating it. He looked over at his boyfriend. 

“It sounds weird now that I think about it.. I should have listened to my gut.” SIrius was obviously blaming himself for this and rests his elbows on the counter and puts his face in his hands. Then they hear it… Logan and Finn’s phones are going off. Finns was still on the floor and Logans was on the coffee table. Finn got up to retrieve them. He almost drops his phone back on the floor when he sees a message from Leo. Leo. That means he’s okay. Right? He’s okay. He grabbed Logan's phone and trotted back over to the trio. 

“It's from Leo!” He unlocked his phone before Logan and froze. He grabs his lover's arm and stares at his phone. It was a link to an instagram live. He looks at Logan's screen to make sure he isn’t seeing this wrong. “It’s a link to a live…” Suddenly everyone's phones are blowing up with messages and twitter @s and dms. It was all about Leo. People saying this is a sick joke and some people even cheering something on. Finn clicks the link, he wished he never did.

On the screen was their beautiful boy, tied up, beat up, naked and sobbing. There were three voices they could hear. One was laughing, one was yelling horrible things into Leo’s face while holding him by his hair, and the last one was talking about how Hot all this was. Logan, Finn, Remus and Sirius all sat in a defining silence. The background of the video was somewhere outside. They could hear water running, they could see grass on the ground and blood. There was a lot of blood. The man holding Leos hair looked at the camera and smiled. This man had the audacity to smile as he was committing a horrible crime!. They watch him push Leo down and stomp on his head. 

Leo was crying out in pain, they all heard a crack before the video went quiet. Then all three men in the video started laughing. What happened next was disgusting. They started masturbating over Leos unconscious body. After they all came onto Leo there were lights that came on in the background. They were police lights. The live Ended and nobody moved. 

Logan suddenly ran into the bathroom and was vomiting while Finn just broke down falling to the ground screaming and sobbing. Sirius started crying and mumbling to himself so quietly no one could understand. Remus was still completely frozen, having no idea how to react. 

Logan was crying as he threw up, he just kept heaving even when his stomach had nothing left in it. The sound of the crack was repeating in his head as he shakily sat back on the floor and sobbed. Finn was pounding his fists on the ground telling himself it was his fault. He was crying so loud that he didn’t hear the knock on the door. Remus, being the only one who hasn’t broken down yet from what he saw, walked to the door and opened it a little to see who it was.

“Is this the residence of Finn O’Hara and Logan Trembaly?” Two Police officers stood outside the door. Remus nodded and was just staring at them waiting for them to say something. “Leo Knut has been the victim of a violent crime, He is alive but in a bad condition. Hes at Gryffindor Community Hospital. He's in the ER right now but I would recommend you get down there. We will be questioning him and all of you when he wakes up.” Remus nods again and quietly thanks them. He scrapes up all the boys and gets them to the car in one piece. The drive to the hospital was eerily quiet. 

They got to the hospital and walked into the ER, they saw five different police officers there, talking to a nurse. Logan went up to the front desk to ask for news about Leo. They were sent over to the officers who were talking to the nurse about the injuries The young boy had acquired. 

“We’re here for Leo Knut” He says to the group. The officers look at them sadly and nod to the nurse. They walk away to go sit down. One puts a hand on Logan's shoulder and shakes his head. All their anxiety is now through the roof.

“Why don’t we go somewhere more private.” She leads them into a glass soundproof room as Logan and Finn take a seat Remus Speaks up.

“We’re going to go call the team and let them know what's going on” He and Sirius go to call everyone outside the Hospital doors.  
“I’m sorry this happened, I don’t know the full extent of the crime but I heard it was on a Livestream.” She looks at them sadly as she organizes the papers on her clip board and sits across from them. “ Let's talk about the injuries Mr.Knut has, The ones not to worry about too much are cuts and scrapes to knees, rope burns all up his arms, and a broken nose. The more intense injuries are the ones we are operating on right now. He has blood in his lungs along with a collapsed one, a broken collarbone and his left hand is shattered. He also has a broken Jaw and severe concussion.” She looks up at them. “It is going to take a long time and a lot of work for him to heal completely. I watch him play hockey… I can tell he's a fighter.” She smiles a tiny bit at them. “If you need anything at all ask the front desk for Cindy. Also, stay in here as long as you need.” She gets up and opens the door, she closes the door behind her after she sees that neither of the boys had moved. 

About 3 hours and a lot of tears later Cindy had knocked on the door to the glass room where Finn, Logan, Remus and Sirius were standing and pacing. Jackson and Knuny were standing in the corner watching them all pace and Timmy was sitting on a chair bouncing his leg anxiously. They were brought to a room where Leo’s information was written on the door, it pulled at everyone's heart. They all agreed to have Logan and Finn go into the room first, They knew Leo wasn’t awake and would be for a long time.

They opened the door and walked in. There is nothing worse than seeing your lover in a hospital bed with their mouth wired shut. Lo almost couldn’t look at home without crying. He felt Finn pull him into a tight hug as they cried together. This was their boy! The love of their lives!  
... And they let this happen to him.

The next time they saw those baby blue eyes. They cried.


End file.
